


...so I could unzip your genes

by n0m_de_plum



Category: Bones
Genre: Alterante Universe - College/University, F/M, study!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0m_de_plum/pseuds/n0m_de_plum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeley Booth and his tutor/girlfriend come up with a unique way of making studying for a biochemistry final more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...so I could unzip your genes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic several years ago when studying for my biochemistry final. Got an A. My unscientific conclusion: smutty fanfiction is beneficial to one's education.

“Seeley” she said expectantly.

Booth sighed, “Come on, Bones, you can’t be serious?”

Temperance crossed her arms in response. She was serious. 

Booth groaned inwardly. He definitely wasn’t getting out of this. If only the other guys in his battalion knew that his 18 year old girlfriend intimidated him.

“Get over here then,” he gave in.

“No.”

“But this was your idea-”

“Name the relevant parts of the replisome and their functions.”

God, this felt even geekier than he imagined.

“Bones this is really not working for me…on either level.”

“Alright, if you don’t want to I guess we’re done for tonight. I’ll just go home then.” she shrugged, hoisting her backpack up over her shoulder.

“Um…helicase!” He blurted out. She stopped in her tracks on the way to the door. 

“Yes? What about it?” she asked.

“It separates the DNA.”

Her backpack dropped to the floor. Good, that was progress.

“Then those short proteins hold it apart.”

“Single strand binding-proteins stabilize the DNA strands and keep them from reannealing, yes,” she nodded.

“Right, right. DNA polymerase three builds the duplicate strand, and primase puts the RNA primers on the…the lagging strand?”

She nodded encouragingly.

“DNA polymerase one replaces the RNA primers with DNA, and then DNA ligase joins together the fragments,” he finished.

Bones stepped toward forward and allowed him to pull her into his lap. 

“You realize how dorky this is right?” he asked holding her tightly in-case she decided to threaten to leave again.

“No, and I don’t see why you think so,” she answered, “you said you were worried about your biochemistry final.”

“Yeah, of course, I am! It’s biochemistry! They might as well just rename it ‘the course that will ruin your GPA.’”

“To be most effective when taking a test you should be well rested, and we don’t have to time to review first and then have sex if you’re going to get to sleep at a decent hour,” she explained.

“So why can’t we just do one?” he asked dropping his voice to a husky tone which she’d seemed to like in the past.

“Because, Seeley, I won’t be a part of you neglecting your education,” Temperance responded, “Your parents paid a lot of money for those classes-”

“I'm ROTC, Bones. The Army pays my way.”

“Well then you owe your country, right?” she asked, “That’s the usual philosophy behind military scholarship programs. That the government gives you money so that you’ll get the education necessary for higher responsibility in the institution.”

Booth stared at her marveling how a girl who claimed not to even believe in God could give some of the nuns who taught him in grade school a run for their money when it came to guilt.

“Alright fire away.”

She gave him a puzzled look, “I don’t know what that means. Fire what?”

“Questions. It means ask the questions.”

“Oh…” she said, thinking over the expression for another moment before turning her attention back to him, “…alright. How is the new DNA strand built on the parent strand that runs 5’ to 3’?”

“Right um, Japanese fragments,” he answered pulling her down for a kiss.

She turned her head away, “Okasaki fragments.”

“Yes, I know. That’s just how I remember it…Japanese-Okasaki,” he explained.

“Oh, alright then-” before she could finish he pulled her down yet again capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

“Alright I think you have a good understanding of DNA replication so we can move on to transcription and translation,” her words were clinical and detached, but he noted that her eyes had been glassy since they broke the kiss.

“Okay,” Booth responded, smirking.

“What are the basic requirements for transcription?”

“DNA,” he answered, “UTP, ATP, CTP, GTP, and um….. I don’t know.”

“RNA polymerase."

He grumbled.

“It’s alright. You’re doing well,” Temperance said, “Where on the DNA do the transcription factors bind?”

He grinned. That one he did know.

“That would be the TATA box,” he answered, slipping his hands up under her shirt for good measure.

She rolled her eyes, “Right.”

“And how is um…” she dropped off momentarily as he touched her, “um….messenger RNA….how is it processed after transcription in eukaryotes?”

“Uh, the introns are removed.”

“Splicing,” she prompted. He pushed her shirt up over head, dropping it to the floor behind her.

“There’s more A’s added to the end,” he continued, sliding his fingers down her back to flick open her bra.

“Yes.”

“And there’s a cap put on the front.”

“The 5’ end. A methylated guanosine triphosphate cap is added to the 5’ end,” she explained, “Although technically that happens during transcription not after-”

He ignored her nitpicking. He was used to the habit by now. Instead he saw that her bra jointed her shirt on the floor, and set to kissing and nipping around her collar bone.

 _Clavicle._ His mind corrected. 

He groaned, musing that he’d clearly been around her too long. Although it made sense considering they had met when she was appointed as his tutor for anatomy and physiology class. He smiled fondly at the memories of their old study sessions, and how irritating she’d found the nickname he gave her, ‘Bones’.

Well she’d gotten used to it now, and she should, it fit her perfectly considering she seemed to have a rather unnatural fascination with them. Plus, their study sessions had taken on another, very pleasant, in his opinion, aspect.

“What provides peptidyl transferase activity?” 

Huh? Was that English?

“What?” he asked.

“Peptidyl transferase activity,” she repeated, “The formation of peptide bonds between amino acids.”

“Uh…damn, I can’t remember.” 

“Ribosomal RNA,” she told him, taking the opportunity to strip him of his shirt too, “Remember the ribosomes are made of proteins and ribosomal RNA?”

“Uh huh, yeah,” he nodded absently hands scrambling to undo her jeans.

“Seeley,” she said, his hands sliding into her jeans, under the waist band of her panties, “Booth!”

“What?”

“Your test is tomorrow.”

“I’m listening!”

“Okay then, if you’re paying attention, what’s the sequence of the start codon in messenger RNA?”

“Why don’t you tell me?” he suggested sliding his hand farther down.

“Ahh!” she moaned.

“Close,” he chuckled, “But I think it’s actually AUG.”

She glared.

He smiled innocently, “Anything else?”

She snorted, “Why? It isn’t as if you’re actually interested in learning any of this.”

“Of course I’m not right now, and you should be glad. I’d be worried if you were more interested in studying than in….” he began but rethought it, “….wait, never mind.”

She stared at him.

“Just take my word for it that you should worry if **I’m** ever more interested in studying than in you.”

“Alright,” Temperance agreed, “And you did do quite well. You know more of this than you think you do, you just don’t seem to have confidence in your knowledge.”

Booth nibbled his lip for a moment at her statement before shaking it off, “Well if that’s the case can we forget about this little game and just go to bed already?”

Her bookworm expression was instantly replaced with his favorite Bones expression, and her lips pulled back into a sensual smile as she pulled him up to her by the silver cross he wore around his neck.


End file.
